Spirit Bound
by RachiePSays
Summary: My version of what I want to happen in Spirt Bound. Rated M just in case. Richelle Mead owns all the Characters not me. i just own the idea. SORRY BUT THIS IS NOW ON HIATUS BECAUSE OF MANY THINGS MAINLY THOUGH BECAUSE SPIRIT BOUND IS NOW OUT
1. Chapter 1

It's been two months since I got Dimitri's first letter, the one telling me that my true love was actually alive and not dead. Yea I royally failed at freeing him. And that was not the first of the letters either, he sends me one every week. They basically all have the same theme, that in the end I'm going to die. Great. And on top of all this I recently broke Adrian's heart, sort of. He gave me his dating proposal a month ago, and I gave him a chance, as in I went on a date with him. It was a nice date, but I just couldn't handle it.

FLASHBACK

"Adrian where the hell are you taking me?!" I said

"On a date little Dhampir, like you said I could."

No shit. "Yea but that doesn't answer the where question."

He was leading me through the woods so we could go on our date. Then I saw it. The cabin. Please Adrian don't let our date be there.

"Here we are Rose."

I couldn't say anything. I just stared blankly, unable to move. This was mine and Dimitri's cabin.

"Little Dhampir, you ok?"

He shook me but I didn't move.

"Come on the foods getting cold."

I finally moved. Ok Rose you can do this, I said to myself. We stepped into the cabin and it looked so pretty. Adrian had decorated it to give it an oriental feel. We were having Chinese food. Then as soon as I registered the depth of where we stood I felt my chest squeeze and tears spring up in my eyes. It was then I realize that with Dimitri still alive, well undead really, that I couldn't be on a date with Adrian, especially in here, in the cabin.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. I'm not ready."

"Rose you told me you were ready"

"I know what I said, I thought I was but I was wrong. Sorry."

I could tell he was holding back his hurt, but he took it well. "Its ok little Dhampir, I didn't really think you could be"

So we walk back and that's when I realized I could only be just friends with Adrian

END FLASHBACK

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts I was Lissa carrying a letter.

"The mailman figured I was on my way here, she said to give this to you"

"Thanks Liss." Just fabulous another Dimitri "I'm going to kill you letter."

I took the envelope from Lissa, opened it and read its contents.

_Roza,_

_Only a couple more weeks until we meet again. I have decided what I am going to you when we meet again, but I can't tell you that. Good luck on your trials, though you really don't need it, seeing as you the best in your class. I'm sure you will get Lissa when you graduate, though it will be short lived. See you soon._

_Love, D._

"What does it say?" Lissa's voice broke me out of my fearsome thoughts. I knew she knew it was from Dimitri. I handed it over to her and her eyes started to bludge out of their sockets.

"What are we going to do Rose?" Lissa asked

I have yet to tell Lissa about Robert Doru. How we could possibly get my fairy tale back in order and get Dimitri back to a dhampir. I knew she would do anything if there was a chance to get Dimitri back for me, but I don't know how she would react if I told her that we had to break Roberts brother out of jail. Especially seeing that his half brother is Victor Dashkov. Well I was hoping that we could have held off this conversation for after graduation, which was in two more days. Nope I guess not and after I told Lissa, we would have to tell our friends, the more people who were willing to help the better.

"I know something we can do Liss, but I'm not entirely sure if you're going to want to do it."

"Rose I told you, next adventure I'm coming."

"Ok, brace yourself, here's what we need to do…"


	2. Chapter 2

**So I finally figured out how to put authors notes on the stories. If I have any readers sorry for the long wait, I was busy brainstorming ideas haha. Anyway here's the 2****nd**** chapter. R&R!!!! **

"Lissa, do you remember me telling you about Oksana and Mark, the spirit user and shadow kissed pair I met in Russia?"

"Yea…" Lissa asked confused

"Well remember how I told you that after I staked Dimitri I passed out and woke up at their house? Well after that whole thing with Avery they vaguely told me that there was another spirit user they met once who claimed to have turned a strigoi back to their original selves. But they also said the guy was crazy so it might not even be true."

"Well what's his name and how soon after graduation can we get him?" through the bond I felt Lissa bursting with excitement and nervousness and hope that I would get my fairy tale.

Well you see, the only way to know where he is would be to talk to his half brother, and Abe (Lissa knew he was my dad) already tried talking to the guy and he refused to say where his brother is. But I know we have something that we could offer the half brother." I haven't told her the names yet but when I did she would freak.

"Ok Rose well I'm all for going on this crazy adventure, but I feel like you're leaving out something big."

"Well the other spirit user is named Robert Doru, and his half brother is Victor Dashkov."

Lissa looked like she was going to die, but through the bond she was mustering up the courage to be brave because she truly wanted to help me on this insane mission of mine. She was silent so I figure I'd drop the other part.

"And I think we may be able to give Victor something that will get him to talk, which involves us majorly breaking the law. In other words we have to somehow break him out of a high security moroi prison."

Lissa contemplating before answering, then said, "Well, as much as I hate to break Victor out, if it can get Dimitri back for you, I'm all for it. We should tell the others and maybe a couple of adults, like maybe your dad, possibly your mom and Alberta?"

"Definatly the others and my dad, but I don't know about my mom and Alberta. I'll text the others now. We should tell them as soon as possible."

"Good, and just so you know I'm scared to death."

"Yea, I figured, and thanks for doing this for me Liss."

Lissa nodded. A half hour later Christian, Eddie, and Adrian where in my room. I told them what I had told Lissa and they all agreed to help, but not without remarks from everyone.

Christian had said "I can't believe I agreed to this suicide mission." Which in turn earned him a smack from Lissa. Eddie and Adrian basically both said the same thing, that as long it would make me go back to normal Rose again they would be happy to help.

I then heard my cell phone ring. It was Abe, he knew that I knew he was my dad and insisted that I called him Baba, the Turkish word for dad. I answered my phone, and told my dad of my idea and told him that my friends were willing to help me do this and that I was going to go through with this with or without his help. I also told him that my mom and the other adults at the Academy couldn't know until after we accomplished our task. And to my utter astonishment he agreed to help us and said that to make my mom stay in the dark he would tell her that he was going to take me and my friends to one of his many houses to stay for the summer. Before we hung up he wished me good luck on my trials and that I had a surprise waiting for me tomorrow from him. I thanked him and we said our good byes and I hung up.

All eyes were on me. Adrian broke the silence "So did the great Abe Mazur say he'd help us or are we on our own?"

"He agreed to help us!" I replied

Everyone stayed satisfied that my dad agreed to help and then went on their way so they could make curfew.

I went to bed with a new purpose and hopped that for once I wouldn't be plagued with the nightmares that consume me every night. I also hoped that I could pass trials, all in all tomorrow was going to be a long day and I mostly hoped for a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!!!! Thanks so much for the reviews, it means so much to me that you guys like my story and are patient with me. Sorry it took so long to update I had finals week and works been hectic because of the holidays but I promise I will update more often. One of my reviewers asked how to get started on a story just find something you love and write what you wished happened or what you think should happen. Well here is the long awaited 3****rd**** chapter R&R!!! **

I was in a house that was very well decorated. As I ventured further into the house I saw it adorned with pictures of me in Russia along with other places with Dimitri. It was then that I came across the center picture, me in a wedding dress, and Dimitri in a tux. Then a set of arms came around my waist, and greeted me with a kiss, which I deepened. It was Dimitri. His skin was warm, and eyes were that deep brown that l had always loved. As things started to get hotter between us he carried me bridal style to our room….and that's when I bolted upright in my bed and started screaming.

"Shit that felt so real." I muttered to myself after I had calmed down from my nightmare.

To most people they would think I was crazy for calling a dream like that a nightmare, but to me it is. And it's the worst one I have about Dimitri. The usual strigoi Dimitri dreams are nothing compared to the happy nightmares where he was never strigoi. This is because the happy nightmares represent a world that would have my reality if Nathan hadn't of turned Dimitri.

I tried to fall back asleep for the one hour I had left before trials, but I couldn't shake off the nightmare, so I took a quick shower and got ready to go to my trials.

When it was time for breakfast I went down and met my friends at our usual table.

"So are you excited Rose?" asked Lissa.

"No, more bittersweet."

"Why bittersweet?" interrupted Christian

Before I could answer his question Adrian went into crazy mode. "Bittersweet, bitter and sweet. You can't be both its one or the other."

"Okay then whatever you say Adrian. I'm bittersweet because I'm happy that I'll be a guardian soon I just wish that Dimirti could be here to see this."

"Oh." Said Christian

Before anyone could say anything else Eddie came rushing over to us.

When he reached us I said "Whoa Eddie chill out, what's up?"

"We gotta go Rose we have trials they start in 5 minutes!" Eddie replied

"No Eddie we have a half…" as I looked down at the time on my phone I saw that Eddie was right it was five minutes to eight. "Fuck, I'm dead if I'm late. See you guys after trials."

Me and Eddie ran down toward the field to where the trials were being held. When we got there I saw my mom and dad in the audience section, wow they actually came. Me and Eddie finally got to the novice section. From there you could really see the field it was set up with all sorts of obstacles that we had to get past in order to pass, get our promise marks and become official guardians.

When it started, I sat bored listening to Alberta's rules speech. I knew the rules I just wanted this day to be over so I could be an official guardian and be assigned to Lissa at graduation. When she was done she called us in alphabetical order. Every course was different for each of us. When they called Eddie I watched intently as he staked each of the "strigoi" and made it out of the course in ten minutes, we each got twenty minutes.

More and more people went then I heard Alberta "Rose Hathaway!"

I grabbed my stake and ran out to the field. When I heard the air horn signaling me to start, I walk in being aware of my surroundings. I highly doubted they would go easy on me seeing how I had two molnijas and a battle star.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a moving figure I prepared ready to stake whoever it was. It was Stan. He put up a good fight but at the end of our fight I won and "staked" him. I went through the course, each fight getting harder and harder when I reached the end I fought ten "strigoi", and eventually "staked" them all. When it was finished the audience roared in applause, then was told by Alberta who was at the end that I finished the course in seven minutes and that I could go get my promise mark.

There was no ceremony for getting a promise mark because there were just too many of us. So I got in the short line of novices who were getting marked. When I reached Lionel, the guardian who gives the tattoos, he greeted me and told me how to take care of my promise mark. While he was tattooing me, all I could think of was what Dimitri would have said, and how proud he would have been of me. I started to tear up but before Lionel and anyone else could see them I swallowed them back.

When it was over I looked at the promise mark in the mirror the Lionel held to show us our mark. I thanked him and he congratulated me. Then started to run toward where my parents and friends were.

When I was almost to where my friends where I heard a very faint sound of someone calling my name.

"Rose!"

**Hmmm I wonder who's calling her name. Anyway, its 1:45 am where I am, but I wanted to put it up for people who are being super patient with me. So hope you enjoyed it. I'll have the next chapter up before Christmas Eve, I swear. **

**R&R! **

**Rachel =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that this is a day late guys. I was just trying to sort through possibilities. Trust me I was worth the wait, I promise. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate, I made the chapter a little longer than usual as a present =] Enjoy!! **

"Rose!"

I heard the voice again. I decided to turn around to see who was calling me. When I turned around everything that was around me faded. I didn't know where I was but it deffenatly not where I was before. I felt heavy and tired but I didn't want to sleep.

Then I heard the voice again. "Roza, are you awake. Please come back to me. I can't lose you. I love you."

Now I knew who that voice belonged to. But it was impossible. He's a freakin strigoi. He can't be here. The voice was Dimitri's. regardless of how he got here I put myself on the defensive. I opened my eye prepared to see the where I last was and strigoi Dimitri. Instead what I saw shocked me more than anything. I was in a hospital bed at the medical wing of the Academy, IV and all. And in the chair next to me was a distraught Dimitri. How the fuck was he here. When he looked up at me I didn't bother looking at him closely.

"How the fuck did you get in here! You're a strigoi, you can't get in here. Oh my God you used compulsion on a human to get them to stake the wards then sucked them dry!

Before I could say anything else he interrupted me with a huge hug that knocked the breath out of me. Then I think what I said finally registered with him. He pulled away from me, but not letting me go and said "Roza what are you talking about I'm not a strigoi, I'm a dhampir."

What was he talking about last time I saw him was in Russia and he was fully a strigoi, complete with red ringed eyes, pale, cold skin, fangs, and a cruel, cold demeanor. I looked more closely at him now. I figured if I was going to die here I might as well look at the man I love. When I looked at him he was smiling, and there were no fangs. His pale, cold skin was tanned once more and felt warm where he held me. And then I looked into his eyes, there was no red just the deep brown pools I loved so much. I have to be dreaming, but I'm here and awake.

"How are you not strigoi, last time I saw you….you…you…" I couldn't help it. It was just us two so I just started sobbing. He just held me and resassured me that everything was going to be okay. Then when I calmed down he said "I was never a strigoi. Rose, you've been in a coma for a month."

"WAIT WHAT!!!!"

"shhhh…Roza. You saved me from that blond strigoi. He would have turned me if you didn't save me, thank you for that by the way. But he got you pretty good, knocked you into a comma."

"So you're saying that I dreamt that I met your mom, sisters, niece and nephew, and Yeva? And that you were strigoi and you kept me captive in Galina's estate and my escape from there, and staking you thinking I killed you. Then getting a note a week later saying that you're still alive. Oh not to mention meeting my dad, Abe Mazur, an alchemist named Sydney and another spirit user and shadow kissed couple named Oksana and Mark. Also that I passed my trials in five minutes." I was breathless by the end because with each sentence my words were getting faster. What he was saying made sense, I mean why else would I be in a hospital bed and him here with me not as a strigoi.

"That's why you looked terrified." He said mostly to himself. "But yes Roza I think in your comma you imagine what might of happened if you didn't save me."

"Wait how long have you been here, I mean in the hospital with me?" I wondered.

"So you believe me?" He was avoiding my question, I could tell.

"Yes I do, I mean why else would you be a dhampir and me be in a hospital bed hooked up to machines? And don't avoid the question, how long have you been sitting there?"

"I come when visiting hours start and leave when they end, sometimes I stay overnight. Before I could protest how stupid that was he cut off what I said with the most passionate kiss he has ever given me. When he pulled away he said, knowing my concerns, "Some people know about us now, it was kind of unavoidable."

God he knew me so well, "Who knows?"

"Alberta, she said she suspected for a while but figured it out when we took so long to get you cleaned up and calmed down. Lissa and your other friends figured it out by always seeing me in the room when they came to visit. Lissa's the only one who was brave enough to ask, though she asked for the others too. Kirova and your mom don't know yet."

"And Alberta…is she…?"

"Okay with us? Yes she is. She just wished we waited to be official after you graduated but she's happy we found each other, and thinks our idea is a good one. She thinks that while your assigned to Lissa, I might get to be assigned to Christian." He said the last part very enthusiastically.

"That's cool and I'm happy that Alberta supports us. I'm assuming Lissa does. Now can we call Olendinski in here so I can leave?"

"Lissa is ecstatic about us. And okay."

He called in the doctor and while he did so I couldn't help but smile. The nightmare my life has been lately, was nothing but that. He was never turned, and as silly as it sounds, my fairy tale was back on. When Olendinski came in she said I had to stay overnight just for observation, then I could go back to my dorm tomorrow morning. And then as if they summoned, my friends, Lissa, Eddie, Christian, Adrian, and even Mia were in my room rushing over to me and each of them giving me bone crushing hugs.

Mia was there since after the attacks because she missed all of us too much to stay at court and was transferred back just for this year, then she would go back to court with all of us for her senior year. When Lissa came over to me, through the bond I felt relief, happiness, and understanding of why I hid my relationship with Dimitri wash over me.

"Oh my God, I'm so SO happy your okay Rose. You had all of us scared to death." She started to tear up

"Oh Liss, its okay. It was just like a huge nap." With a horrible nightmare I thought to myself. "And I'm happy you're no pissed at me."

"Why would I be pissed at…oh that. Rose come on, I mean at first I didn't understand why you would hide something major like that from me. But Dimitri explained why you two hid everything and why you couldn't tell me, and I understood. But I could never be pissed at you for not telling me that."

After that my friends, Dimitri just caught me up to speed on what was going on, and what I missed. They also gave me my birthday presents seeing as I was in my comma. Lissa combined a gift from her and Christian and gave me a really cute outfit and bangles to match. I'm guessing Christian just wrote his name down, Liss picked it out. Eddie and Mia also combined a gift and got me some really cool yoga and other workout stuff. Adrian got me that Amor Amor perfume that I like. And Dimitri got me a personalized silver stake and a really pretty necklace that had a lightning bolt charm. He said the lightning bolt resembled both the molnijas I have and that when I'm fighting I'm as fast as lightning.

After they gave me my presents, doctor Olendinski came in and told everyone they had to go. All my friends left, but Dimitri lingered. An hour later Dimitri was still there and I don't really think Olendinski minded all that much, maybe she knew or just assumed we're dating. Because when she came in she just checked my IV and then left, apparently didn't mind if he slept over.

"You know Dimitri, you can sleep in your bed if you want, I'll be fine. Or if you insist on staying at least come into bed with me here."

"I'm not leaving but I guess I could go into bed with you."

He climbed in next to me and snuggled me closer to him as he put his arms around me. I laid my head against his chest not wanting to go to sleep.

"Roza, you should rest."

"But what if I wake up and you're not here because this is just a dream."

"Don't worry it won't be a dream. I'll be here when you wake up." He kissed my forehead and starting humming what was probably some sort of Russian lullaby because I had never heard it before. And then I drifted off to sleep in Dimitri's arms.

**Well I hope it was worth the wait for you guys, even though I was one day late. I'll update soon but I'm not going to give a specific date as to when just soon. Hoped you enjoyed!! R&R**


End file.
